Just Once
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: "Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta hidup kembali untuk sekali saja?" / "Kyuhyun-ee?" / "Pertama... Berhentilah menangis seperti itu, kalian terlihat sangat jelek tahu?" FF FRIENDSHIP SJ (KyuMinWookWonKang) . KYUMIN! . Typo(s) . OneShoot. DLDR! #HappyKyuhyunDay


"_**Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta hidup kembali untuk sekali saja?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**JUST ONCE**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

**Lee Sung Min**

**Kim Ryeo Wook**

**Kim Young Woon / Kang In**

**Choi Si Won**

**Genre : **Friendship / Angst / Romance | **Rate : **T | **OOC, AU, TYPO(s), Bad EYD, Not Interesting **|** Credit : **Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun | **Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik keluarganya dan ELF :D

**Suggested Songs : Zone – **Secret Base~kimi ga kureta mono~, **AKB48 **– Sakura no ki ni narou, **Kyuhyun **– Just Once, **Galileo Galilei – **Aoi Shiroi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Sunday, February 2**__**nd **__** 2014. 10:00 KST**_

"Terima kasih sudah datang kemari," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada empat orang _namja _yang hendak pulang dari rumahnya.

"_Ne, _nyonya Cho. Maaf sudah merepotkan," keempat orang _namja _itu pun menunduk hormat kepada wanita pemilik rumah sebelum meninggalkan kediamannya.

Sosok keempat _namja _itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang di ujung jalan, wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Kyuhyun-_ee _sangat beruntung mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka," gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya rapat.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunday, February 2**__**nd**__** 2014. 12:00 KST**_

"Kalian boleh menggunakan ruang musik hanya selama satu jam," jelas seorang penjaga yang sedang bertugas hari ini.

Keempat _namja _itu menghela nafas pasrah, mereka pun membungkuk hormat kepada penjaga di depannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Keempat orang _namja _itu ialah, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon atau yang disapa Kangin dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka adalah alumni di sekolah khusus putra ini, _Sapphire Blue High School._

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang musik, mereka berbincang tentang masa-masa saat mereka masih bersekolah di sini. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk kelas yang dahulunya pernah mereka tempati.

"Whooa~ lihat coretan kita masih ada di sini!" seru Kangin sambil menunjuk goresan pulpen di sudut tembok bawah, perhatian Ryeowook dan Siwon tertuju pada goresan tersebut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, _namja _manis itu menuju balkon dan melihat ke bawah, terlihat sebuah taman yang terpapar luas di belakang gedung SMA _Sapphire Blue_, masih terlihat indah walaupun sebagian ditutupi oleh salju. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim dingin yang menerpanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, perhatiannya tertuju pada pohon _maple_ di tengah-tengah taman. Manik _caramel_nya terbelak, menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut ikal di bawah pohon yang mengenakan seragam khas _Sapphire Blue, _sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lagi-lagi.. jangan berkhayal Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang musik. Mereka langsung menyerbu alat musik yang selalu mereka mainkan dahulu. Sungmin dengan gitar, Kangin dengan Bass, Ryeowook dengan piano dan Siwon dengan Drum. Mereka tersenyum lembut, merasakan kenangan di masing-masing instrumen yang mereka pegang.

Namun pandangan mereka menjadi sendu saat melihat sebuah _microphone _yang berdiri menantang di tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku merindukan suara malaikatnya.." gumam Siwon dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

Ryeowook mulai menekan tuts-tuts pada piano, membentuk sebuah melodi yang indah. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Ryeowook yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada pianonya. "Sung Si Kyung '_Like The First Time'_. Lagu favoritnya," gumam _namja _bertubuh mungil tersebut masih memainkan pianonya, tanpa disadari yang lain tetesan air mata jatuh dari matanya perlahan.

Kangin mulai memainkan bassnya, mengikuti alunan piano Ryeowook. Dilanjut dengan Siwon memainkan drumnya dengan ketukan lembut. Akhirnya, Sungmin melengkapi dengan dentingan gitar akustiknya. Namun, semuanya belum terasa sempurna karena tak adanya suara indah yang mengiringi mereka seperti dulu.

"Aa~ Tes.. Tes.."

Permainan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata mereka terbelak melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang mengecek _microphone _yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, "Aish, dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu _microphone _yang terus bermasalah!" umpat sosok tersebut menampilkan ekspresi ngambeknya yang terlihat imut.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, sosok itu menoleh ke belakang mendapati tatapan horor dari keempat _namja _yang sedang memegang instrumennya. Ia pun menyuguhkan senyum lugu kepada keempat _namja _tersebut. "Hai, _hyungdeul. _Kenapa musiknya berhenti? Ayo mainkan lagi!"

.

.

.

.

_**Monday, February 3**__**rd**__** 2014. 00:00 KST**_

Siwon sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di depannya, _namja _tampan yang menduduki sebagai direktur utama perusahaan swalayan milik ayahnya kini terpaksa lembur untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas yang harus Ia bawa nanti sore ke Jepang untuk di diskusikan kepada kliennya di negara sana.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, Ia tampak lelah dan mengantuk. Setelah mengunjungi makam dan kediaman Kyuhyun teman sekolahnya lalu SMA nya Ia buru-buru datang ke kantor untuk mengurusi berkas yang belum terkumpul. Sampai sekarang, _namja _itu sama sekali belum beristirahat.

Siwon sedikit mengintip jendela ruangannya yang memperlihatkan suasana kantor pada malam hari yang gelap dan lenggang, perasaan _namja _itu merinding tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan _microphone _di ruang musik, _"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja," _batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu cukup keras dari luar. Suasana makin mencekam. Siwon mencoba menghiraukan namun sayangnya ketukan itu terus berlanjut. Akhirnya, Ia terpaksa harus mengecek, dibuangnya pikiran negatif di dalam otaknya, _"Tenanglah.. Tuhan selalu bersamamu," _lalu dengan gerakan cepat _namja _itu menekan kenop dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Tidak ada orang.

Siwon mematung sesaat, ditutupnya pintu dengan bantingan cukup keras. _Namja _itu mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. _"Berpikir positif.. berpikir positif.."_

"Siwon-_ee hyung!"_

"DEMI TUHAN!" Siwon meloncat kaget, diambilnya salib kecil terdekat lalu mengacungkannya kepada sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut malah tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon yang sangat lucu, "_Aigoo... Hyung, _aku bukan vampir atau iblis yang bakal terbakar karena salib," sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan seragam _Sapphire Blue _lengkap, tengah menampilkan seringai jahilnya kepada Siwon.

Siwon menaruh kembali salibnya, Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun, mencoba menyentuh _namja _berpakaian seragam sekolah tersebut, "_Terasa nyata.. hantu tidak mungkin seperti ini. Tapi bukannya Kyuhyun-ee sudah.."_

"Whooa~ _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun langsung menyerbu meja kerja Siwon, di dudukinya kursi milik Siwon lalu memainkan kursi tersebut diputar-putar, senyum bahagia yang terlihat manis tersungging di bibir tebalnya. "Enaknya jadi Bos besar, punya kursi seenak sofa!"

Siwon ikut tersenyum, senyuman Kyuhyun tetap tidak berubah. Sangat manis, hingga membuat semua orang menyukainya. "Enak apanya Kyuhyun-_ah_? Menjadi Bos besar itu sangat melelahkan kau tidak bisa bersantai."

"_Jinjjayo_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan putarannya di kursi Siwon, ekspresinya kini menjadi serius. "Untungnya cita-citaku bukan menjadi direktur atau apalah itu. Jika aku menjadi direktur, aku tidak bisa bermain _game _seharian. Aaa~ _micheoseyeo_!"

Siwon tertawa keras. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap menggemaskan jika Ia sedang mengumpat. _Namja _maskulin itu menghampiri meja kerjanya, Ia harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas sebelum sore tiba, "Sekarang biarkan saya bekerja dahulu, bolehkah saya memperoleh tempat saya kembali?" tanya Siwon dengan bahasa formal, itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

"Aish, lagi-lagi bahasa formal," Kyuhyun pun meloncat dari kursi Siwon, mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya, "Kau sama saja seperti dulu, _Hyung_ku si orang kuno," cibirnya.

Siwon tertawa pelan, Ia kembali berkutat kepada berkas-berkas yang belum terselesaikan, "Dan kau sama seperti dulu, _Evil Magnae _yang kami rindukan."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah, Kini Ia menatap sendu _namja _maskulin dihadapannya. "_Hyundeul masih merindukanku, apakah aku membebani mereka?" _

Obsidian Kyuhyun kini teralih pada bingkai foto yang berada di meja kerja Siwon, Ia tersenyum miris. Terpajang foto saat mereka merayakan kesuksesan penampilan bandnya di pentas seni sekolah waktu itu di bingkai tersebut. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat wajah Siwon yang paling _derp _karena _namja _itu memang ahli dalam membuat ekspresi aneh. "_Hyung.. Hyung.."_

"Hm?"

"Bisakah _Hyung_ datang malam ini ke taman sekolah, di bawah pohon _maple_? Sebelum jam dua belas malam?"

Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Entahlah... nanti sore aku harus terbang ke Jepang, bertemu klien di sana, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Begitu.." Kyuhyun bergumam hampir berbisik, terdengar lirih. _Namja _pucat itu berusaha menahan airmatanya yang mendesak keluar. "_Bahkan Hyung melupakan ini hari apa.."_

.

.

.

.

_**Monday, February 3**__**rd**__** 2014. 07:00 KST**_

"Cha~ _Appa _akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang, belajar yang giat dan jangan nakal Jungwoon-_ee_?" pesan Kangin kepada anak perempuannya, Kim Jungwoon. Sebelum sang anak mencium pipinya sayang lalu memasuki kelas.

Kangin tersenyum melihat sang anak yang terlihat ceria hari ini, _namja _yang kini sudah menjadi sosok Ayah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung taman Kanak-kanak tersebut. Kangin mengunjungi taman bermain di belakang gedung, sembari menunggu anaknya selesai belajar. Ia menduduki salah satu ayunan, lalu mengayunkannya perlahan. _Namja _itu tampak mengantuk, Ia terus menguap beberapa kali. Sampai Ia merasakan panas di pipi kanannya.

"Butuh kopi hangat, _hyung_?"

Kangin menoleh ke samping kanan, Ia sangat terkejut dan hampir menjungkal ke belakang. Kangin memandang horor sosok yang menawarkan kopi itu kepadanya, seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. "K-Kyuhyun?"

"Halo _racoon-hyung!" _sapa Kyuhyun ceria lalu menduduki ayunan di samping Kangin, _namja _pucat tersebut masih menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat kepadanya, "Cuaca dingin itu bikin mengantuk. Segelas kopi hangat bisa membantu, _hyung_."

Kangin mengangguk kaku, Ia mengambil segelas kopi hangat di genggaman Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar. _"Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja? Apakah Ia bisa disentuh?" _batinnya lalu memejamkan matanya rapat, namun saat tangan berisinya menyentuh tangan pucat Kyuhyun itu terasa sangat nyata. Kangin membuka matanya kembali, Ia masih melihat Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyum manis kepadanya.

"Kenapa diam saja, _hyung_? Kau terpesona pada ketampananku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit pede, menampilkan seringai jahilnya.

Kangin cepat-cepat mengambil kopi dari genggaman Kyuhyun, di palingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya jahil. "Narsis sekali kau, _evil!" _umpatnya lalu menyeruput kopi hangatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas kopinya," ucap Kangin sedikit canggung.

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang karena sikap Kangin yang begitu kaku, _namja _pucat itu mulai mengayunkan ayunannya cepat dan kencang, angin musim dingin menerpa wajah dan rambut ikalnya. "Hahaha~ Kangin _hyung _hari ini terlihat bodoh!" serunya lantang terus tertawa lepas.

"Yak, Aish. Berani sekali kau, _magnae_!" Kangin menghentikan gerakan ayunan Kyuhyun, segera saja _namja _itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun gemas. Kyuhyun meringis mendapat pukulan sayang dari Kangin.

"_Appo.. _tapi aku sangat merindukan pukulan dari Kangin _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun lugu sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya yang sedikit nyeri. Kangin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, tatapannya meneduh kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"Ah, _hyung_. Tadi aku melihat putrimu lho, Ia sangat cantik dan manis berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang jelek dan galak!"

"Kau.. kau ini memuji atau mengejek hah?" Kangin hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi, namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat tawa lepas dari Kyuhyun yang Ia rindukan.

Dari kejauhan terdapat dua orang Ibu-ibu yang memandang Kangin aneh. Dua orang wanita paruh baya tersebut berbisik-bisik membicarakan tentangnya.

"Orang itu berbicara sendiri. Kadang terlihat marah kadang terlihat sedih."

"Ya. Dia juga terlihat seperti sedang memukul seseorang di sampingnya, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana."

"Dasar orang stres," ucap salah satu dari mereka, mengakhiri perbincangan dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Kangin ikut tertawa bersama Kyuhyun, tangannya terjulur lalu mengacak-acak surai ikal kecokelatan _namja _disampingnya dengan sayang.

"Ah, Kangin-_hyung."_

"Ye?"

"Malam ini sebelum jam dua belas. Bisakah _hyung _datang ke taman sekolah, di bawah pohon _maple_?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Rahasia," jawab Kyuhyun lalu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Kangin berpikir sejenak, Ia mengayunkan kembali ayunannya dengan pelan. "Malam ini waktunya aku bekerja.. tapi, akan kuusahakan."

.

.

.

.

_**Monday, February 3**__**rd**__** 2014. 13:00 KST**_

Ryeowook menyeruput secangkir cokelat panasnya, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Pandangannya memandang keluar, memandang hamparan salju luas yang tampak lenggang. Ryeowook mendesah pelan, hari ini di resort ski tempat Ia berkerja _part-time _sedang sepi.

"_Kyuhyun-ee akan sangat senang mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia sangat menyukai Ski," _batin Ryeowook, _namja _bertubuh mungil itu menaruh kembali cangkir cokelatnya.

**Klontang! Klontang!**

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya pintu masuk yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendecak sebal, Ia menghampiri pintu tersebut lalu menutupnya rapat. "Pintu ini harus segera diganti, selalu saja terbuka jika ada angin kencang!" gumamnya sedikit mengumpat.

**Ting! Ting!**

"Permisi.. Spada Spada~ Adakah orang di sini? Saya ingin menyewa papan ski dan memesan paket dua jam!"

Manik Ryeowook terbelak kaget, Ia hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung saking terkejutnya. "UWAAA~ HAANNNTTUUUU!" jeritnya kencang dengan suara _tenor_nya.

Sosok yang tadi memainkan bel tekan itu menutup telinganya rapat. "YA! BERHENTI MENJERIT DENGAN SUARAMU ITU, _HYUNG_!" protesnya, wajah pucatnya memerah menandakan Ia sedang kesal.

Ryeowook berhenti menjerit, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya. Ryeowook melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut, menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau.. Kyuhyun? Benar kau Kyuhyun?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu mengangguk mantap, Ia pun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, ditepuknya pundak _namja _mungil tersebut. "Ya, ini aku Kyuhyun. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, _hyung._"

Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak, sentuhan kyuhyun di pundaknya begitu terasa sangat nyata. Ia pikir Kyuhyun adalah sosok tembus pandang seperti hantu-hantu yang selalu Ia lihat di film horor.

"Dimana papan skinya, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling ruangan, obsidian _namja _itu tertuju pada pintu ruang properti yang terbuka. Dengan seenak jidadnya, Kyuhyun menyelonong masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Ah, disana!"

"H-hey.. hey!" seru Ryeowook, Ia pun juga ikut masuk ruang properti untuk menarik Kyuhyun keluar, masalahnya barang-barang di ruangan tersebut masih disegel belum disewakan untuk umum. Namun kekesalannya meredup, melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menggenggam papan ski berwarna biru metalik.

"Yang ini bagus _hyung_!" puji Kyuhyun lalu membawa keluar papan ski tersebut yang masih di segel, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi memelas terlihat imut, mau tak mau Ryeowook mengiyakan. "Hore~ _Jeongmal gomawo, _Wookie _hyung!" _Kyuhyun meloncat kegirangan lalu berlari menuju arena permainan ski.

Ryeowook panik lalu mengejar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun belum mengenakan mantel tebal dan sepatu boots untuk bermain ski. "Kau belum memakai perlengkapannya, Kyuhyun-_ee. _Nanti kau kedinginan!"

"Tidak masalah, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa merasakan dingin dan panas!" seru Kyuhyun dari kejauhan sambil merobek segel di papan skinya.

"Hee?" Ryeowook melongo bingung, _namja _mungil itu kembali ke pondok utama untuk mengambil perlengkapan ski dan ikut bergabung bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang gila-gilaan bermain di arena.

Kyuhyun bersorak riang, kedua tangannya merentang lebar. Ia sangat rindu bermain ski, walaupun di surga sana Ia bisa memintanya tapi sangat lebih mengesankan bermain di dunia bersama _hyungdeul_nya, walau hanya satu orang yang menemaninya, yaitu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum haru. Ia menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya, "Aish, aku mudah sekali menangis," gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia terus mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, menurutnya Kyuhyun tidak berubah, Ia masih hebat dalam bermain ski.

Selang beberapa menit mereka bermain, Ryeowook sudah merasakan lelah. _Namja _bersuara tenor itu akhirnya menepi dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat bersama, Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut dan ikut menepi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook, Ia melepas sarung tangannya lalu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di air hangat. "Haah~ hangatnya.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Ia memainkan ujung pantofelnya dengan tumbukan salju. "Tidak _hyung_. Tuhan hanya memberiku rasa senang, sedih dan sakit juga memori masa lalu," jawabnya polos.

Ryeowook tertawa lepas, Ia memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kyu."

"Aku serius, Jerapah Pendek!"

"Santai saja, _Evil Magnae_!" Ryeowook memukul lagi punggung Kyuhyun. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. "Kau di dunia... sampai kapan?" oke, Ryeowook merutuki pertanyaannya yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu, "Tidak lama, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, Kyuhyun yang takut akan jawabannya dan Ryeowook yang bersalah karena pertanyaannya.

Ryeowook pun mengecek ponselnya, Ia sedikit melirik keterangan tanggal di ponselnya. Manik hitamnya terbelak, Ia baru saja menyadari hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk _namja _di sampingnya. Buru-buru Ryeowook mencari aplikasi piano di ponselnya. "Kyuhyun-_ee _dengar ini baik-baik."

Kyuhyun menoleh, Ia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia pun mendekat dan melirik isi ponsel Ryeowook, "Waah... ponsel di dunia jaman sekarang sudah canggih, bahkan bisa bermain piano!" decak Kyuhyun kagum.

Ryeowook terkekeh geli, Kyuhyun seperti orang norak. Ia terus menekan-nekan tuts di ponselnya, membentuk sebuah melodi yang ringan, sebuah lagu ulang tahun.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang, Ia tersenyum lebar. Diterjang dan dipeluknya Ryeowook erat hampir membuat _namja _mungil itu terjatuh. "Terima kasih banyak, _hyung. _Hanya _hyung _yang mengingat ini hari ulang tahunku," ucap Kyuhyun lega, _namja _itu hampir saja menangis di pelukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, dielusnya pundak _namja _pucat itu yang dibaluti jas sekolah berwarna biru gelap. "Sama-sama, Kyu-_ah_. Memangnya kau sudah mengunjungi yang lain?"

"Hanya Siwon-_hyung _dan Kangin-_hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh, Sungmin-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, _namja _itu menampilkan senyum manisnya, "Setelah Wookie aku akan mengunjungi Bunny!" jawabnya semangat.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, Ia mencubit pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang berisi. "Buatlah Sungmin-_hyung _tersenyum kembali, Kyu. Semenjak kau pergi, Ia yang paling terpukul diantara kami. Sungmin-_hyung _yang menggemaskan dan terbuka kini tertutup dan selalu terlihat muram."

Senyum Kyuhyun hilang perlahan, rasa bersalah mengerubungi hatinya. Ia teringat janjinya dengan Sungmin dulu. "_Ne.. _Wookie-_hyung_," ucapnya menampilkan senyumnya kembali. Ryeowook menepuk pipi Kyuhyun gemas, memberi semangat pemuda pucat itu. "_Hyung_... Malam ini, bisakah datang ke taman sekolah di bawah pohon _maple_, sebelum jam dua belas malam?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, "Itu waktu terakhirmu sebelum pulang, ya' kan?"

.

.

.

.

_**Monday, February 3**__**th**__** 2014. 18:00 KST**_

Sungmin terfokus pada coretan sketsa yang di buatnya, _namja _manis itu sedang melukis seorang _namja _berpakaian sekolah sedang berdiri di bawah pohon _maple, _Ia mengabadikan kejadian yang Ia lihat kemarin siang di SMA nya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, masuk seorang wanita paruh baya yakni Ibunya. "Sungminnie.. waktunya makan malam," ajaknya kepada sang putra sulung namun dibalas gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Maaf, _eomma_. Aku sedang sibuk," tolak Sungmin lembut, masih sibuk dengan sketsa di hadapannya.

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Baiklah. _Eomma _akan sisakan makanan untukmu, jika kau lapar ke bawah saja. Jangan sampai telat makan, Sungminnie," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar sang putra. Begitu pintu di tutup, Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu dan menatapnya sendu.

"_Hyung.. _kau harus makan."

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng, lagi-lagi suara itu menghantui pikirannya. Ia tertawa pelan, apakah Ia sudah gila karena orang itu? Orang yang memberi namun mengingkari janjinya. Sungmin memijat pelipisnya, Ia pikir Ia berhalusinasi lagi.

"_Hyung.. _aku di sini, kau sedang tidak berkhayal."

Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara, mata rubahnya terbelak melihat sosok itu lagi tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sungmin langsung berdiri mematung, genggaman pada pensilnya melonggar hingga membuat benda itu terjatuh. Sungmin tertawa pahit dan memandang sosok itu tajam. "Kau.. kau.. bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sudah mati ya sudah mati, ini hanya halusinasi!"

Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti ditusuk banyak ribuan panah, perasaannya sangat sakit. Ia pun mendekati Sungmin namun Sungmin terus menghindar, berusaha menjauh darinya. "Aku Kyuhyun.. aku benar-benar Kyuhyun yang datang untukmu, _hyung_."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. menjauhlah dariku!" bentak Sungmin, _namja _manis itu terus menghindar dari Kyuhyun sampai pergerakannya terkunci karena dibatasi dinding di belakangnya, tubuh _namja _itu merosot, lututnya terasa lemas. Ia menangis hingga terisak hebat, "Hiks.. Kumohon.. Hiks.. Pergilah.."

Kyuhyun pun ikut terduduk di hadapan Sungmin, ditarik dan direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh _namja _manis itu. Dielusnya punggung mungil Sungmin yang bergetar dengan halus, menenangkan _hyung _kesayangannya dan kekasihnya ini. Ya, saat di SMA mereka menjalin hubungan bukan hanya sebagai _sunbae-hoobae _atau _hyung-dongsaeng, _namun lebih dari itu, sebuah hubungan yang mengikat hati mereka satu sama lain, hubungan yang tidak normal karena mereka sesama lelaki, namun mereka menghiraukan hal tersebut yang menurut orang awam itu tabu, karena mereka percaya dan mengerti betapa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Sungmin berhenti menangis namun masih terisak, Ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat yang di rindukannya, Sungmin membalas pelukan tersebut dan mengeratkannya, tak mau kehilangan. "Kau.. Hiks.. Jahat.. Kyuhyun Jahat," gumamnya, Ia teringat janji lama yang Ia harapkan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae.._" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, Ia terus menenangkan kelinci manisnya ini. Andai saja April itu Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Sungmin, Andai saja Ia bisa mengulang masa itu, Ia bisa menepati janjinya untuk Sungmin.

Janji untuk bersama selamanya, Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk menikahi Sungmin jika Ia sudah sukses, membentuk keluarga kecil yang sederhana dan harmonis, malah mereka berpikir hal gila untuk mempunyai seorang anak ah tidak, tapi dua orang anak _yeoja _dan _namja _yang lucu-lucu. Impian tinggi namun manis yang mereka harapkan. Namun, sayangnya takdir berkata lain, Tuhan mengambil Kyuhyun pada kecelakaan malam April itu, memisahkan keduanya. Tetapi Tuhan tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta dua Manusia nakal seperti mereka.

"_Hyung_... Lihat aku," bisik Kyuhyun lembut, di dongakkan wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di pipi halus Sungmin perlahan, memperlakukan Sungmin sangat lembut seperti porselen yang mudah terpecah. Obsidian dan _Caramel _itu bertemu, menyiratkan kepedihan di antara keduanya. "Kumohon jangan bersedih lagi.. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Walaupun tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu erat atau memelukmu jika kau sedih, tapi aku selalu ada di sini..." Kyuhyun menunjuk dada tengah Sungmin, "... selalu ada di hatimu, menemanimu selamanya."

Air mata Sungmin turun kembali, Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan aroma Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah, yang Ia sukai dan Ia rindukan. "Tapi.. aku ingin seperti ini terus.. aku ingin merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan ini.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Sungmin yang menggemaskan muncul kembali, "Tenang saja _hyung_, mungkin ada saatnya aku bereinkarnasi, bisa saja menjadi _yeoja _tipe ideal mu atau—" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, sedikit aneh dengan pernyataan ini, "—err... anjing_ poodle_ berbulu cokelat yang kau idamkan."

Sungmin menjadi geli dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun Ia tertawa lepas, Kyuhyun masih lucu dan lugu membuat siapa saja tertawa karena perkataannya. "_Aigoo.. _hahaha masih sempatnya kau melawak Kyuhyun-_ee_."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi perasaannya sangat senang dan lega melihat Sungmin kembali tersenyum, "Tapi benarkan kau sangat ingin memelihara anjing _poodle _berbulu cokelat sampai kau merengek terus kepadaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Karena kau sangat mirip dengan anjing ras itu, Kyuhyun-_ee_."

"Yak, aish. Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing," bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengerucut, tawa Sungmin semakin keras. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, bisakah _hyung _datang ke taman sekolah di bawah pohon _maple_ malam ini sebelum jam dua belas malam?"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa, kini Ia menatap Kyuhyun kembali muram, "Kau.. akan pergi?" tanyanya hampir berbisik.

"Maaf.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin lembut, "Waktu ku sangat singkat... aku harus kembali."

Sungmin mencoba memakluminya, walaupun rasa tak mau menyeruak di hatinya. _Namja _manis itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang putih, "Baiklah.. cepatlah kembali Kyuhyun-_ee_. Jadilah anjing _poodle _yang ku idamkan."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, manik mereka terhubung kembali, jarak di antara mereka perlahan menipis, hingga akhirnya bibir tebal dan bibir ranum itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis memabukkan yang mereka rindukan.

.

.

.

.

_**Monday, February 3**__**rd**__** 2014. 23:30 KST**_

Kyuhyun terus memandang sekeliling taman sekolah yang tampak sepi, _namja _ikal itu menghela nafas berat saat melihat jam besar di gedung sekolah yang menujukan pukul setengah dua belas malam, waktunya tinggal setengah jam lagi, dan orang-orang yang ditunggunya belum datang.

"Mungkin waktu ku tidak tepat.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, Ia hendak berbalik namun terdengar seruan suara yang memanggilnya, senyumnya merekah melihat orang-orang yang ditunggunya datang juga. "Yak, kalian lama sekali!"

Keempat _namja _itu mengatur nafasnya, mereka habis berlari dari gerbang sampai halaman belakang sekolah _Sapphire Blue _di mana taman utama berada. "Hahh.. Hahh.. Susah sekali meminta izin masuk kedalam!" umpat mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, manik obsidiannya terbelak, tak menyangka dua orang itu datang, "Eh, Siwon-_hyung, _Kangin-_hyung_? Bukannya kalian mempunyai urusan lain?"

Kangin mendekati Kyuhyun, langkahnya terhentak. Dipukulnya kepala Kyuhyun gemas, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan, "Aku bilang akan kuusahakan bukan? Dan.. kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa ini adalah waktu terakhirmu?!" bentaknya kasar namun rasa cemas menyelimuti perasaannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kerena sikap Kangin, galak dan kasar namun selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan orang-orang disekitarnya. "Hehehe maaf Kangin-_hyung, _kalau Siwon-_hyung_?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Untung saja Wookie menghubungiku dan berbicara soal ini sebelum pesawatku _take-off. _Lagipula aku bisa memerintahkan asistenku untuk mengurusnya, inilah salah satu keenakan menjadi Bos besar, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Jeongmalyo? _Kalau aku menjadi Bos besar seperti _hyung _aku pasti selalu menyuruh asistenku yang bekerja dan aku terus bermain _game_!" celoteh Kyuhyun membuat gelak tawa keempat _hyung_nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kepada Ryeowook, Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Sungminnie-_hyung_.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Terima kasih atas ciumanmu yang masih terasa manis seperti dulu," ucap Kyuhyun blak-blakkan di hadapan yang lain, membuat pipi gembul Sungmin di hiasi semburat merah muda, Ia terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ambruk, membuat keempat _hyung_nya terperanjat kaget dan membantunya untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa. Suasana menjadi khawatir dan was-was akan Kyuhyun, mereka ikut terduduk dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat yang semakin lama semakin lemas. Ryeowook pun mulai menangis karena melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin tidak membaik.

"_Gwenchanna, hyungdeul_.." ucap Kyuhyun parau, Ia berusaha menenangkan keempat _hyung_nya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia melirik lagi jam besar di gedung sekolah, waktunya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, Ia harus segera pergi. "_Hyung_... waktuku sebentar lagi, dan aku mempunyai beberapa permintaan untuk kalian.."

Semuanya memandang Kyuhyun penasaran, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari sepasang mata indah mereka. Mereka perlahan menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon menjadikan tubuh tegapnya sebagai sandaran. Sungmin dan Ryeowook berada di kedua sisi Kyuhyun, menyentuh tangan pucatnya dan menghangatkannya karena Kyuhyun sudah terasa sangat dingin seperti es. Kangin memijat-mijat pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun, agar Ia bisa berdiri kembali.

"Pertama... Berhentilah menangis seperti itu, kalian terlihat sangat jelek tahu?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, suaranya semakin merendah, "Kedua.. titip salam kepada orang tua dan _noona_ku yang merindukanku di rumah. Ketiga.. kalian tidak boleh terpisah apalagi sampai hilang kontak, teruslah bersahabat hingga kakek-kakek sekalipun. Keempat.. jangan sampai melupakan _magnae_mu yang tampan dan manis ini, tapi jangan juga terlalu mengingatnya karena aku tidak ingin melihat kalian sedih dan tertekan karena ku.." ucapannya terhenti, Ia terbatuk-batuk, "Ehm.. dan kalian tahu ini hari apa?"

Kangin, Ryeowook, Siwon dan Sungmin mengangguk bersama, "_SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA, _KYUHYUN-_EE_!" seru mereka lantang, tangisan mereka pun semakin kencang. "Kau tahu Kyuhyun-_ee_? Umurmu sudah menduduki kepala dua lebih, yaitu 27 tahun," kata Siwon lembut dan semua tertawa walau masih menangis.

"Haha.. Aku tidak setua itu," sergah Kyuhyun lemah, Ia melihat tubuhnya yang mulai bercahaya semakin lama semakin terlihat tembus pandang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ini waktunya Ia pulang ke tempat sebenarnya. "_Hyungdeul... Jeongmal Gamsahae... Jeongmal Saranghamnida..." _ucapnya pelan sebelum manik obsidiannya terpejam perlahan.

Bahu mereka berguncang keras, mereka semua semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat sampai tubuh jangkung itu menghilang perlahan. Bunyi dentingan jam terdengar menandakan waktu dini hari pun tiba.

Kangin, Ryeowook, Siwon dan Sungmin berpelukan dan menangis bersama, merasakan kesedihan kehilangan kembali _magnae _yang dirindukan mereka. Tiba-tiba salju turun perlahan dengan sangat indah, mencoba menghibur mereka yang tengah berduka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku tahu bahwa, sampai akhir, kau berkata "Terima kasih" dari lubuk hatimu**__**. **__**Aku ucapkan perpisahan sambil tersenyum dan menahan air mata**__**. **__**Kenangan yang terbaik. – Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (ZONE)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**End of Story**_

_**OMAKE**_

_**Saturday, August 23**__**rd**__** 2014. 10:00 KST**_

Musim sudah berganti dengan musim panas. Waktunya penduduk Korea menikmati liburan mereka dengan pergi ke pantai atau ke taman bunga yang indah. Menikmati hidangan musim panas yang dingin dan menyegarkan.

Kini terlihat Sungmin sedang terduduk di bawah pohon _maple _di taman kota, _namja _manis itu sibuk berkutat dengan sketsa lukisan yang di buatnya, Ia sedang melukis sebuah keluarga kecil yang beranggotakan suami, istri dan dua orang anak _yeoja _dan _namja _yang sedang berpiknik di seberangnya. Senyum manis terus tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya, Ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapat seekor anjing kecil tengah melompat-lompat meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

Mata Sungmin berbinar senang, diambil dan digendongnya anjing kecil tersebut. Anjing kecil itu merasa senang lalu menjilat-jilat wajah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasa gemas. "Ahahaha.. baiklah baiklah.. kau menginginkan ini?" tanyanya kepada sang anjing sambil menunjuk _hot dog _miliknya yang masih utuh.

"Guk," gonggong sang anjing, menandakan Ia mau.

Sungmin lalu menurunkan sang anjing dari gendongannya, Ia pun mengambil _hot dog _miliknya lalu menyodorkan kepada hewan menggemaskan tersebut, langsung saja anjing berbulu cokelat itu menyambar dan memakan _hot dog _pemberian Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus perlahan bulu cokelat ikal si anjing yang terasa halus. Sungmin terus tersenyum, Ia teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu, _namja _manis itu terkekeh pelan, "_Apa kau benar-benar bereinkarnasi Kyuhyun-ee?"_

Tiba-tiba si anjing menggonggong lagi, membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tertawa gemas melihat banyak saus di sekitar moncong si anjing. "Kenyang, _eoh_?" digendongnya kembali hewan kecil tersebut, lalu membersihkan moncongnya yang belepotan saus dengan tisu. "Kau tidak ada pemilik?"

Si anjing berbulu cokelat itu hanya berkedip, Sungmin semakin gemas lalu memeluknya erat. "Kasihan sekali.. baiklah aku akan memeliharamu, Gyu," Sungmin tertawa dengan perkataannya sendiri, Ia langsung memutuskan untuk memelihara anjing ras _poodle _itu dan menamainya 'Gyu'.

"Guk!" gonggong si anjing itu senang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **Moshi-moshi~ akhirnya ini FF update juga bikinnya udah lama tapi baru di update sekarang (emang niatnya buat FF ultah abang magnae sih) FF ini terinspirasi sama Anime Anohana dan PV AKB48 Sakura ki ni narou, asli abis liat langsung mewek saking menyentuhnya TT_TT maaf ya kalau masih jelek dan banyak typo nya, males koreksi... author macam apa ini -_-

oh iya ngomong-ngomong, HBD buat abang magnae paling tengil sepanjang masa~~ (read: kyu) semoga panjang umur, makin gendut, sukses terus, dan langgeng sama kelinci montoknya :3 #HappyKyuhyunDay #GaemGyuDay #KingKyuTurns27

jangan lupa... **Review! Review! Review!** *yel yel ala member AKB*

**_Sign, _Junra.  
Bogor, 03-02-14.**


End file.
